sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampire's Ghost
| runtime = 59 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Vampire's Ghost is 1945 American horror film directed by Lesley Selander written by Leigh Brackett and John K. Butler. The film stars John Abbott, Charles Gordon, Peggy Stewart, Grant Withers, Emmett Vogan and Adele Mara. The film is based on John William Polidori's short story "The Vampyre" and was released on May 21, 1945, by Republic Pictures. Plot Roy Hendrick (Charles Gordon) returns to the village of Bakunda after a short absence to find that there has been a series of strange murders where each victim was bitten the neck and drained of blood. The local Natives are certain it is the work of a vampire, but Roy, his girlfriend Julie Vance (Peggy Stewart) and her father Thomas Vance (Emmett Vogen) who runs a local plantation do not believe in such superstitious nonsense. They go to see Webb Fallon (John Abbott), a newcomer to the area who runs a nightclub and knows a lot about the occult and the local voodoo customs. It is soon apparent that Fallon is indeed a vampire. A native stabs him with a silver tipped spear, and at this point Fallon tells Roy the truth about himself, making Roy his slave with the curse of the undead. Roy must do his bidding and can not tell anyone the truth about Fallon. Fallon kills Lisa (Adele Mara), a dancer in his club and a troublesome sea Captain named Barrett (Roy Bancroft). Hendrick is helpless to stop him until the local Priest gives him the strength to conquer Fallon's hold on him. Fallon, realizing that everyone is on to him now, take Julie to a nearby Temple of Death where he plans to make her his eternal vampire bride. The heroes race to Temple, stop Fallon in the nick of time and burn the vampire's body in the temple. Cast *John Abbott as Webb Fallon *Charles Gordon as Roy Hendrick *Peggy Stewart as Julie Vance *Grant Withers as Father Gilchrist *Emmett Vogan as Thomas Vance *Adele Mara as Lisa *Roy Barcroft as Capt. Jim Barrett *Martin Wilkins as Simon Peter *Frank Jaquet as The Doctor *Jimmy Aubrey as The Bum Production The film was an early screen credit for Leigh Brackett. Her former agent, Hugh King, had gone to work at Republic as a story editor and got Brackett a job on it as writer. Brackett later recalled, "they were doing this horror film. They decided to cash in on the Universal monster school, and I had been doing science fiction, and to them it all looked the same — “bug-eyed monsters.” It made no difference." Shortly afterwards Brackett was hired by Howard Hawks to write The Big Sleep. Filming started in October 1944.Schallert, E. (1944, Oct 02). 'Boys' ranch' needs donlevy, metro insists. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/165566093?accountid=13902 Brackett later said she worked three weeks on the script with another writer. "They shot the film in ten days and that was two days over schedule (laughing). They fired the cameraman after the second day because he was taking too much time. But uh, it was not the greatest film ever made." Reception The success of this and The Phantom Creeps encouraged Republic to make another two horror films, Valley of the Zombies and The Catman of Paris.Schallert, E. (1945, May 07). Rossini life story will be picturized. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/165571670?accountid=13902 References External links * *Complete film at Internet Archive *[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/94667/The-Vampire-s-Ghost/ The Vampire's Ghost] at TCMDB *[http://www.bfi.org.uk/films-tv-people/4ce2b6b9a7604 The Vampire's Ghost] at BFI *Review of film at Variety Category:1945 films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Screenplays by Leigh Brackett Category:Films directed by Lesley Selander Category:Vampires in film Category:American films Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Republic Pictures films